Keyboard, Yaoi
by 137Lvoe
Summary: PSP-mu baik-baik saja Kyu. / Bisakah kau buka membuka twitter dan lihat profilku? / Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya seperti itu? /Karena aku memikirkanmu Hyung. KyuMin. Yaoi! Oneshot. RCL


**Keyboard || KyuMin || YAOI**

**By: d'Blank**

Main Pair: of course KYUMIN

Genre : **Romance**

Rate : T

Warning : **YAOI**, **typo**(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa, bahasa ancur, penjelasan adegan yang tidak dimengerti, dll. Kritik dan saran yang membangun disampaikan dalam bahasa yang sopan saya terima.

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. KyuMin is REAL!

Summary : PSP-mu baik-baik saja Kyu. / Bisakah kau buka membuka twitter dan lihat profilku? / Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya seperti itu? /Karena aku memikirkanmu Hyung.

-oOo-

**Hyung**_**, hari ini aku tidur di rumah. Jangan menungguku pulang. **_**Saranghae**_**...**_

Aku mendengus membaca isi pesan yang dikirim oleh kekasihku. Dia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun tadi pagi saat pergi dari _dorm_. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu di rumahnya? Apa aku perlu menghubungi orang tuanya? Tapi, dia tak menceritakan apapun. Pasti baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun pasti sedang merindukan keluarganya.

"Sungmin-_hyung_, mau membantuku?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk berkutat di meja dapur. Aish, dia benar-benar seperti seorang Ibu. "Hari ini masak apa?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Kuletakan ponselku di atas meja makan.

"Aku sedang bereksperimen masakan Indonesia. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku _browsing_ tentang rendang. Kalau kulihat dari gambarnya sih sepertinya enak."

"Astaga Kim Ryeowook, kau benar-benar berbakat memasak. Kau tak ingin mengikuti kompetisi memasak di salah satu acara televisi?"

"Kalau aku ikut, siapa yang akan membuat masakan untuk member?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"Kyuhyun tidak terlihat hari ini."

"_Eoh_... Dia akan menginap di rumahnya. _Wae_? Kau merindukannya Kim Ryeowook-_ssi_?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku merindukannya kalau macan penjaganya ada di sampingku?"

"_YAK_!"

"Hahaha, kalau Kyuhyun melihat wajahmu sekarang, aku yakin dia akan langsung menyeretmu ke kamar _Hyung_."

Aku terdiam sejenak. "_Wae_? Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Ryeowook balik, tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Dasar...

"Kenapa dia menginap di rumah? Bukankah malam ini..."

Mataku menatap Ryeowook yang tak kunjung melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Malam ini apa?"

"_Ani_. Malam ini Yesung-_hyung_ akan meneleponku," jawabnya dengan senyuman polos. Tapi aku tak bisa ditipu. Pasti dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Meskipun begitu, aku tak menanyainya lebih lanjut. Kami terus terdiam, sampai masakan eksperimen Ryeowook selesai.

Dari luar masakan ini memang menggugah selera, tapi rasanya... aku tak begitu yakin.

-oOo-

Udara malam ini begitu dingin. Padahal aku ingin makan keripik kentang sementara persediaan makanan ringan itu sudah habis kemarin malam. Aku tak bisa keluar, terlebih lagi jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 11.45 malam. Lagipula, Kyuhyun juga sudah mewanti-wanti untuk tidak meninggalkan _dorm_ malam ini.

Aku jadi penasaran, apa Kyuhyun sudah tidur? Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mendengar suaranya, ingin melihat wajahnya, ingin memeluknya. Tapi, aku tak boleh egois. Dia bilang akan tidur di rumahnya, tak mungkin gara-gara keinginanku aku memintanya kembali ke _dorm_ saat ini juga. Lagipula seperti kataku tadi, udara malam ini sangat dingin.

Tapi... 15 menit lagi hari istimewa untukku. Tak bisakah aku...

Drrt...

Ponsel yang kuletakan di atas kasur segera kusambar. Bibirku segera mencetak senyuman manis saat melihat ada pesan dari orang yang sedang kupikirkan.

**Hyung**_**, sudah tidur? **_

Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau terus memikirkan dia? Aku segera mengetik balasan.

**Ani**_**. Kau sedang apa sampai belum tertidur?**_

Drrt...

_**Aku sedang merindukanmu **_**Hyung**_**.**_

Sebelum aku sempat menyentuh opsi balas, sebuah panggilan masuk. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa meneleponku?" tanyaku langsung sebelum dia mengucapkan '_yeoboseo'_.

"Kubilang, aku sedang merindukanmu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "_Na do_." Kami terdiam, tak ada yang membuka mulut. "Kyuhyun-_ah_..."

"Heum?"

"Apa kau benar-benar sedang merindukanku? Kalau begitu, bukankah kau juga sedang memikirkanku?"

"_Geurom. Waeyo_?"

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ah benar _Hyung_."

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum, mendengar suara cerianya. Ternyata dia tak lupa.

"Aku meninggalkan PSP-ku di kamarmu. Tolong jaga baik-baik."

"_Eoh_?" sahutku spontan. PSP? Dia... benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?

BRAK.

Sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu, di seberang sana terdengar bunyi sesuatu jatuh. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa yang terjadi? _Gwaenchana_?"

"Ah... _Hyung_, aku tutup dulu."

Bip...

"_Yak_ Cho Kyuhyun, _yeoboseo_? _Yeoboseo_?"

Aku menatap layar ponselku. Dia mematikannya, bahkan sebelum aku menjawab. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Aku melempar ponselku ke ranjang, lalu merebahkan diri di atasnya. Aku memiringkan badan. Saat itu, mataku menangkap PSP milik Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan mengingat PSPnya, tapi kenapa tidak mengingat ulang tahunku? Kekasih macam apa Cho Kyuhyun itu?

Aku mentap fotonya yang terpasang di dinding kamar. Besok saat dia muncul di hadapanku, aku benar-benar akan meremukan wajah tampannya! Besok... tunggu... aku melirik ke arah jam dinding. 00.01. Oh, ternyata sudah berubah hari, berubah tahun. Samar-samar aku mendengar desingan kembang api di kejauhan.

Ah, pasti orang-orang sedang merayakan Tahun Baru bersama orang-orang terdekatnya. Member lain pergi menemui keluarganya, kecuali Donghae-Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang mendekam di kamar mereka. Sementara aku, terkurung di kamar sendirian. Hanya ditemani cahaya remang-remang dari lampu tidur di pojok ruangan.

Drrt... Drrrt... Drrt...

Ponselku bergetar berkali-kali. Aku mengambilnya, menatap layar yang menampakan bahwa ada 7 pesan masuk. Aku membukanya satu persatu. Dari Heechul-_hyung_, Kangin-_hyung_, Shindong-_hyung_, Yesung-_hyung_, Siwon, Kibum, dan Henry. Semua isinya hampir sama. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani di dorm. Aku tak berniat membalasnya.

Aku merubah posisi tidurku, menatap langit-langit yang bertabur bintang. Bukan bintang asli, hanya dekorasi yang dibuat Kyuhyun dengan cat yang bisa menyala dalam terang. Ah... Kyuhyun, benarkah dia tidak mengingatnya?

Ponselku kembali bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari Kyuhyun. Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Mungkin dia menelepon karena penasaran dengan kabar PSP-nya. Tapi aku tetap menjawab dan menempelkan ponsel di telinga.

"_Wae_?" tanyaku lirih.

"_Gwaenchana Hyung_?"

"Hm... PSP-mu baik-baik saja Kyu. Aku tutup."

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau buka membuka twitter dan lihat profilku?"

"Aku tutup Kyu. Aku mengantuk. Sampai jumpa besok."

Aku segera memutuskan sambungan. Memangnya apa yang bisa kulihat dari twitternya? Telur putih yang tidak pernah berubah?

Tapi anehnya, tanganku tetap bergerak membuka akun twitter yang jarang kugunakan, lalu mengetik ' GaemGyu' di mesin pencari. Aku segera membuka profilnya dengan jengah. Memangnya apa sih yang harus...

Mataku membelalak melihat tweet teratas dari twitter Kyuhyun.

'Aku pasti jadi yang pertama mengucapkan padamu Sungmin-_hyung_. Aku mengotak-atik ini seharian. Aku harap Sungmin-_hyung_ menyukainya.'

Dalam hati, aku tersenyum senang. Aku membuka foto yang dilampirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Aku semakin tersenyum saat melihat apa yang tertera dalam foto itu. Dalam foto, ada keyboard berwarna pink. Namun keyboard itu tidak seperti keyboard lainnya. Jika keyboard biasa bertuliskan QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM di atasnya, keyboard ini bertuliskan...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE SUNGMIN**

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera menelepon Kyuhyun.

"_Happy birthday_ Lee Sungmin. _Zhu ni shengri kuai le_. _Saranghaneun_ _Uri_ Sungmin. _Saengil chukkae hamnida_."

Aku tersenyum senang. "_Baboya_. Kukira kau tak mengingatnya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa ulang tahun orang yang kucintai?"

"Aku suka _keyboard_nya. Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Karena aku memikirkanmu _Hyung_."

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"_Ne_, Lee Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"_Gomawo_. Meskipun kau tak ada di depanku, aku bisa merasakan kau sedang memelukku."

"_Saranghae_..."

THE END.

Happy birthday uri Sungmin. Semoga selalu sehat, rezeki lancar, makin sukses, tambah mesra sama uri Kyuhyun. Pokoknya wish you all the best. /postnya telat/

Yang udah baca jangan lupa reviewnya ya... Saranghaee...


End file.
